This invention relates to a connecting device for investigation and testing of electric circuits.
Existing type connecting devices or test clips, such as alligator clips, are too bulky and cumbersome to be used on testing newer types of wire terminations widely in use in the communications industry. This invention provides a tool containing a test clip which simply slides on to a newer type of wire terminal for conducting various testing procedures, as well containing an alligator clip for use on conventional terminals.